Redeemed Warrior
Summary The Redeemed Warrior is a minor character in the God of War: Ascension campaign and the protagonist of the Multiplayer mode. A warrior called forth into Mount Olympus after pleading the Gods for help in the face of his own death, the warrior is able to pledge his allegiance to one of the four mightiest gods on Olympus, namely Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Ares, and obtain immense power as a reward. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, potentially far higher depending on the weapon Name: The Redeemed Warrior (real name unknown) Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear Inducement with Phobos's Spear, Madness Manipulation (Types 1 and 2) and Illusion Creation with the Mantles of Tisiphone and Megaera, Poison Manipulation with the Chimeran Armor and the Manticore Armor, Soul Summoning with the Barbarian Hammer, Death Manipulation with the Blade of Thanatos (Was given by Erinys as a gift to Thanatos, the God of Death), Fire Manipulation with the Cerberus Blade and others, Attack Reflection with the Gauntlets of Jason, Light Manipulation with the Hammer of Helios, Electricity Manipulation with the Hyperion Spear and Hammer of Hephaestus, Shockwave Creation with the Nemean Cestus, Invisibility with Perseus's Blade, Earth Manipulation and Earthquake Creation with Atlas' Hammer, Resistance to Fear Manipulation (While wearing Phobos's Armor), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (While wearing the Chimeran Armor) | All abilities shown in the Neutral Weapons key, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Power Absorption with the Blade of Olympus, Electricity Manipulation on a large scale with various weapons, Elemental Manipulation with the Sword of Zeus, Possibly Death Manipulation with the Blade of Zeus (It was forged and scorched in the Flames of Olympus, which instantly kill all who touch it. It can even work on those who already resist Death Manipularion), Power Nullification (Those allied to Zeus can temporarily nullify the magical abilities of others by striking them with lightning) and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning Strikes, Can pull nearby foes in, Limited Teleportation with the Essence of Hyperion, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification and Electricity Manipulation (While wearing the Battle Armor of Zeus)| All abilities shown in the Neutral Weapons key, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Shockwave Creation with the Spear of Poseidon, Healing with various weapons, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze enemies solid instantaneously with the Gauntlets of Poseidon), Statistics Amplification with the Blade of Poseidon (Grows in power with every magical charge), Earth Manipulation with the Trident of Olympus, Poison Inducement with the Gauntlets of Poseidon, Regeneration (At least Low), Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (While wearing the Battle Armor of Poseidon) | All abilities shown in the "Neutral Weapons" key, Soul Absorption and Soul Rip with several weapons (The Sword of Hades can cleave the soul out of an enemy with a single hit. The Claws of Olympus can strip an enemy's soul off their bodies, and the Lance of Hades can do the same), Life Manipulation with the Blade of Hades (Was forged and is imbued with the soulfire of Hades, much like the Blades of Chaos, and thus has the ability to absorb the life energy of those it hits), Curse Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Can curse an enemy's soul with the Spear of Hades and several other weapons, and induce severe pain with the Lance of Hades), Statistics Amplification (The more souls absorbed, the more powerful a Warrior of Hades becomes), Invisibility with Hades's Helm, Can dive underground to ambush enemies, Can attack enemies through portals with the Gauntlets of Hades, Can summon the legions of the Underworld, Transmutation (Can summon the Arms of Hades, which are able to grab and turn people into fragilized souls of the damned), Power Nullification with Sacrificial Soul (A Hadean magic spell that allows the user to summon a wave of cursed souls, which can strip people off their magical powers, to lash out at their enemies) Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Life Manipulation (While wearing the Battle Armor of Hades) | All abilities shown in the "Neutral Weapons" key, Life Manipulation and Absorption with the Sword of Ares (Was designed to rival the Blades of Chaos), Fire Manipulation with the War Hammer of Olympus, Maul of Ares and several others, Resistance to Life Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (While wearing the Battle Armor of Ares) Attack Potency: At least City level via powerscaling (Able to fight and defeat demigods like Orion, Achilles, and Odysseus, who should be at the very least comparable to Kratos as a Demigod. Can obtain and fight those with the Spear of Poseidon, which is infused with the energy of a Mediterranian tempest), potentially far higher depending on the weapon (Able to obtain weapons like the Blade of Olympus, however, Zeus stated that only a God could use these weapons to their fullest extent, suggesting godly/titanic weapons are considerably depowered to suit the wielder's level) Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to Kratos as a Demigod, and vastly superior to the Athenian Soldiers, which are able to shoot arrows at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Class K via powerscaling (Vastly stronger than the Spartan Soldiers, who pulled down a 140-ton statue of Ares) Striking Strength: At least City Class, potentially far higher depending on the weapon Durability: At least City level (Able to survive hits from Polyphemus, the Cyclops, as well as fight evenly with powerful demigods like Orion, Achilles, and Odysseus; should also scale to Kratos as Ares's General and as a Demigod) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought in a battle in the Trojan War that lasted days and claimed the lives of countless warriors) Range: Extended melee range normally. At least several dozen meters with shockwaves, lightning strikes, elemental energy waves, and soul summoning Intelligence: Gifted; a highly skilled, experienced and gifted warrior, having fought in the Trojan War and traveled and braved lands like the Desert of Lost Souls, which had taken the life of countless warriors, and the Island of Creation, which was hidden even from the Gods themselves and had similarly killed an uncountable amount of experienced warriors with its puzzles, traps and enemies. They are also able to solve the puzzles leading to the Oracle's Chamber, which is hidden in the top of a very tall mountain range and requires calculated steps whenever time-related puzzles are involved. They can also match other similarly extremely experienced warriors and hunters like Odysseus and Orion, who have decades of experience. Weaknesses: Depends on the chosen allegiance. Warriors of Poseidon are very resistant to physical blows but do not like using their physical strength to wrestle others and prefer their healing and ice-based abilities, while the Warriors of Ares like to wrestle and burn with their fire abilities and do not care about the physical damage they receive while doing so. Warriors of Zeus are extremely focused on magic attacks and elemental waves and are very likely to use these abilities, while still having an average amount of raw strength and endurance. The Warriors of Hades's greatest weakness is their lack of usage of defense powers, due to being heavily focused on using their magic powers and their raw strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lightning Magic: Only available to those allied with Zeus, it involves the usage of lightning, either channeled through one of the many weapons of Zeus available to his warriors or done without a weapon, to attack the enemies. This magic can create bubble fields that draw enemies in, strike them with real bolts of lightning from the skies that paralyze them and nullify their magic abilities, and more, such as the creation of shockwaves, etc. * Hades Magic: Only available to those allied with Hades. It involves the summoning of souls of the damned to attack the enemy or using Hades's abilities to steal the life and the soul out of anyone. Those strong enough can summon vortexes of dark energy that curse those in its range or summon Arms of Hades out of Tartarus to grab the enemies and turn them into harmless soldiers of the Underworld Army or fragilized souls of the damned. * Poseidon Magic: Only available to those allied with Poseidon. It involves the usage of energy to create tornados of gelid energy that greatly slow down the opponent, or use the same concentrated energy to freeze enemies solid and destroying them. This same magic can also be used to regenerate wounds. * Ares Magic: Ony available to those allied with Ares. It involves the creation of explosions, fire waves that incinerate all in the range, jumping high into the sky and landing hard enough to stun the opponent, or, the angrier one is, exploding them with your every blow. Key: Neutral Weapons | Allegiance to Zeus | Allegiance to Poseidon | Allegiance to Hades | Allegiance to Ares Note: This character is from the Multiplayer Mode of God of War: Ascension, which is stated by the developers to be a part of the series's lore, and should thus be considered canon to the main campaign of the game and the game's story, which means it scales from some of the game's storyline feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Pain Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Trident Users Category:Element Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:God of War Category:Tier 7 Category:Playstation Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters